Elena Potter's Life With or Without Fred
by fangedfemmefatale
Summary: Life Postwar for Elena and Fred. Female Harry. All one-shots. Some characters who died survived the war. Maybe Dumbledore and Sirius will appear in a few. Rated M for safety.
1. One-shot 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and other characters belong to the queen J.K. Rowling. Female Harry.**

Summary: These one-shots are about Elena Potter and Fred Weasley. Goes with my Elena Potter's First year. Don't have to read that to understand these. This is Elena and Fred's life after Hogwarts. Some Fred survived the war while others didn't.

**One-shot 1:**  
Fred was finishing inventory in the back of his and George's shop. Business has been going very well ever since they opened. It has been four years since but five since Weasley Wizard Wheezes started.  
George just left for he was staying with Angelina Johnson, who is his girlfriend, for her birthday weekend.

George and him lived in a two bedroom loft above the shop. Fred just wanted to get up there for his girlfriend was up there.

Elena Lily Potter, his girlfriend since forever basically was his anchor. He fell in love

with her the first time he saw her.  
He checked that everything was done and also that the doors were secure. He was happy that they were, he headed upstairs.  
When he got to the loft he open the door. When he walked in, he was met with the cutest sight.  
Elena was on the couch stretched out asleep with her godson Teddy asleep on her chest. They were watching Teddy for the weekend. Elena wanted to be very active in Teddy's life.  
Elena and Teddy had a lot in common. Both lost their parents in a war and were children of Marauders. Elena called Teddy her cub just like Remus called her.  
He walked over to them and slowly picked up Teddy without waking Elena up. With Teddy in his arms he walked to his room where he will be sleeping. He placed him in the playpen.  
Once he was sure Teddy was comfortable he went back out to the living room. He saw Elena hasn't moved. He leaned against the door frame watching her.  
He was getting tired so he walked over to her. He scooped her up easily bridal style. He had to smile when she curled up in his arms.  
He made it to the softly put her in bed. He changed into some pajama got in bed next to her and she snuggled into him. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her kissing her forehead.  
**Hope you like it. I have a busy schedule but I'm not giving up on my stories. **


	2. One-shot 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and other characters belong to the queen J.K. Rowling. Female Harry.**

Summary: These one-shots are about Elena Potter and Fred Weasley. Goes with my Elena Potter's First year. Don't have to read that to understand these. This is Elena and Fred's life after Hogwarts. Some Fred survived the war while others didn't.

**One-Shot: 2**  
Elena was standing next to Ginny. She had tears in her eyes witnessing her two best friends getting married.  
She was Hermione's maid of honor while Ginny was a bridesmaid.  
On Ron's side Fred was his best man while George was a groomsman.  
It was a beautiful day at the Burrow for this special occasion.  
Hermione and Ron got engaged during Christmas. Now it was August. They wanted a simple ceremony.  
Family and friends were gathered here to witness it. Hermione's parents were here and in awe. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in tears and joys.  
Professor McGonagall was even there. Along with Hagrid, Kingsley, Neville, Luna, and more.  
They were nineteen and didn't want to wait. Also it would be better to do it before Hermione started her job in the Magical law department in the Ministry.  
All through the ceremony Elena couldn't keep her eyes off of Fred. The same goes for him.  
Fred looked handsome in his suit. Luckily Ron didn't want dress robes. He had the twins in suits.  
Elena was in a lilac dress just like Ginny. Fred thought there wasn't a more beautiful woman here.  
**~Later~**  
Fred and George both gave their speech along with Elena.  
Elena was watching the happy couple dance on the dance floor when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.  
"Hello small princess."  
Elena snorted, "Really? Still going to call me that."  
"Of course."  
Elena let out a laugh.  
"Will you honor this young man a dance?"  
"Well I suppose I could."  
Fred led her to the dance floor. He held her close to him while swaying to the music.  
They didn't dance at the last Weasley wedding which was Bill's and Fleur's. Elena was under polyjuice potion and was pretending to be a Weasley cousin. Also the fact that they were separated at the time.  
Elena and Fred still together except for that year apart have been as strong as ever. Even postwar they have been helping each other.

Marriage right now wasn't in the cards. Fred and George were continuing with their plans of branching out. While Elena had begun Auror training last fall.

Elena was content dancing with Fred and went up on her toes to kiss him. They put all their love into it.


	3. One-shot 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and other characters belong to the queen J.K. Rowling. Female Harry.**

Summary: These one-shots are about Elena Potter and Fred Weasley. Goes with my Elena Potter's First year. Don't have to read that to understand these. This is Elena and Fred's life after Hogwarts. Some Fred survived the war while others didn't.

**One-shot 3**  
Elena woke up to smelling food which meant Angelina stayed over, Since George doesn't cook and Elena wasn't normally up or home to cook.  
Elena just laid in bed not wanting to get up. She had practice later and any sleep she can get would help.

She was seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. She wanted to continue playing Quidditch after the war so she went to them. They accepted her really fast.

It's been two years since the Battle of Hogwarts and many were still recovering from lose.

Elena for one was one of them. She lost the man she loved. Fred didn't survive the battle and it was painful. After being separated for a year, when they were reunited he was killed.

After the war she moved in with George above the joke shop. He was worried about her being alone at Grimmauld Place. Also she didn't have to move in at the Burrow.

George and her could mourn Fred in their own way. They were the closest to him. Also Elena lost more that day.

She moved into Fred's room and cleaned it up some. She kept some of Fred's stuff while the rest was in the twin's old room at the Burrow.

Elena turned to her side to see a framed photo. It was the two of them at the Yule Ball. Well actually after it they were on one of the couches in front of the fire in their old common room.

She was leaning against Fred's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. It was the happiest day of that year probably.

She got out of bed and walked over the closet. She found her training uniform and slipped it on. Then she packed her duffle with clothes she would change into after her shower later.

She saw her Hogwarts Quidditch robes which were next to Fred's. She smiled at that. She went out to greet her roommate and former teammate.


	4. One-shot 4

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and other characters belong to the queen J.K. Rowling. Female Harry.**

Summary: These one-shots are about Elena Potter and Fred Weasley. Goes with my Elena Potter's First year. Don't have to read that to understand these. This is Elena and Fred's life after Hogwarts. Some Fred survived the war while others didn't.

**OneShot 6**

Elena woke up in the arms of her boyfriend. She didn't want to get up but knew better. She had the day off but still had things to do.

Fred and her stayed at the loft the night before. He had to do inventory and she worked late.

Elena was in her Auror training. Fred was proud of her while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ron were mad at her for their own reasons.

Mrs. Weasley wanted Elena to finish school. Hermione for the same reason. Ron's reason though was to have the "golden trio" as they have been called to have one normal year.

Elena didn't want to go back to where many lives were lost. She didn't care if she might get called a coward. She deserved to live her life her way.

Fred started to stir and mumbled, "Good morning."

Elena giggled and kissed his neck, "Good morning."

Elena got out of her bed and red grumbled. She took a shower and got ready for the day.

It was Halloween and she was taking Fred to Godric's Hollow. She will be returning home as a free girl. Not a person on the run or looking for horcruxes. Just a normal girl taking her boyfriend to meet her parents.

Fred got ready while Elena was in the shower. He knew how nervous she was. He could tell by how she slept. Elena kept moving in her sleep.

He heard the bathroom door and turned to see Elena dressed simple. She smiled lightly to him.

Once they were ready they apparated to Godric's Hollow. Elena led him to the memorial that changed into the statue of her and her parents. Fred kept a firm grip on her hand.

They then went to the ruins of the house and Elena noticed there were more messages left than last time. Fred smiled reading them and debated leaving one of his own,

Elena and him walked to the cemetery. They walked silently to the graves of James and Lily Potter.

Elena let go of Fred's hand knelt down in front of the headstone.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. I know I was here not long ago, well it was christmas eve. It's been seventeen years eighteen years since your death. I'm glad to say it's over. The war is over and I'm free. I'm came here today cause I have another friend, I want you to meet. You've already met Hermione. Well this person is more important. He's special and I want him to meet you, He already met Moony and Padfoot. They approve of him," Elena had tears in her eyes.

Fred saw this as his his cue and knelt down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Fred Weasley. I love him," introduced Elena.

Fred looked to the graves, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'm Fred and I love your daughter. I have loved her since the moment I saw her. She is one of the strongest, bravest and selfless person I know. You would be proud, I know my parents are."

Elena was crying and magicked a flower wreath to place on the headstone.

They walked out hand in hand.


	5. AN

Sorry that I haven't updated. I am currently busy with a busted laptop. I have had to watch what I use for and I chose school. Also when I write my chapters I don't go straight to typing but I actually hand write in a notebook. I write normally between 5 to 9 pages each chapter. I also have on my bio page updates on them.

Hopefully that helps you a bit.


End file.
